Mario Ware Inc
by Pikfan
Summary: Warioware Inc. is under new management. Can he get the company back on it's feet while making more friends than Wario could ever make?


Mario Ware Inc.

A/N: An idea I thought that would already be made already. Well, here goes my shot for this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the Mario series nor the Warioware Inc series.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Under New Management<p>

...

Warioware Incorporated is the biggest thing in Diamond City, for it is what made it so popular. It's the microgames no longer than five seconds Warioware has made that has given the entire city it's hotspot name, thanks to the vast amount of games, the wide variety of genre from the employees, and the fact the games are forced upon to the tourists from the citizens, which they later enjoy. Even the uptight, selfish boss, who is Wario, is likeable.

Unfortunately, as time passed on, Warioware Inc's popularity has declined to a slump, mostly due to microgames being rushed or late, both receiving negative criticism and eventually not selling at all. The failing company must file for bankruptcy, unless they can regain their popularity soon, or something...

"Emergency meeting! Everyone get your butts to the meeting room on the triple!" Wario demanded from the intercom.

"Uh oh. Wario doesn't sound too happy today," Mona nervously noted.

"You do realize that Wario was rarely ever happy for the past three months now, right Mona?" Cricket said in dismay.

"Yeah, I know that, but his anger sounded more...threatening this time. You'd think we're finally done for?" She asked.

"Either that, or someone's finally getting fired," He said.

The thought of being fired made Mona even more nervous. Out of all of the employees in Warioware, her games were criticized the most as rushed, and it seems as Wario was watching her more, especially since the burning turkey indecent (which is another story).

A few minute later after the message, everyone arrived to the meeting room, waiting for Wario. Mona was looking around to see almost everyone just as nervous as her.

"Kat, I'm scared. What if Wario decides to kick us out this time?" Ana asked.

"Don't worry, sis," Kat replied. "It's gonna be the same as every other meeting. We come, he shows, he yells, orders us to get back to work, and things are back to normal."

However, Wario shows up in an unusual outfit which is a regular business suit, which caused a small murmur among the employees.

"Something's wrong. Wario's in a actual suit. What happened to his biker clothes?" Penny asked.

"It's not just the clothes," Mona started. "He doesn't look as angry as he does look scary."

He ignored them and continued to walk to his seat and sat down in the direction away from everyone.

Suddenly, he started to burst out laughing, leaving everyone else confused.

"Whew. I'm sorry for that. I bet you all must be wondering why I was laughing just now. Well, ARE YA?" Wario shouted.

Everyone nodded intensely in fear.

"Well, stop wondering! There was this funny joke I remember about a great mastermind and his once outstanding business falling into the toilet because of his MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR EMPLOYEES! Then I remembered, that this was real, and IT'S HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW! Thanks to your recent failures of microgame expectations we are now more ridiculous than the creation of tofu! Now I have a surprise for you, but before I share it, I'm going to ask you this as calm as I can. WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE ME-FORSAKEN MIRCOGAMES I'VE ASKED FOR THREE MONTHS NOW?" Wario snapped.

Everyone was too scared to answer and the room was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm very sorry, Wario," Mona finally spoke. "But my pizzeria would lose without me. I'll be broke."

Then Jimmy began to spoke. "Club Sugar would be a dud without me and the Thang's and Mike."

"We still have a ton of video games to complete, for uhh...mircrogame ideas," 9-Volt said as 18-Volt nodded in agreement.

"My sister and I are at risk for repeating kindergarten, so we can't show earlier anymore," Kat said.

"Plus, we have to leave early for dinner," Ana added.

"Master Mantis wouldn't allow me to miss anymore training for anything else," Cricket said.

"My granddaughter and I are in the middle of making a cure for the toilet flu, and we have to find make before we release the sickness" Dr. Crygor said.

"Our cab services are too busy to find time for microgames." Dribble explained.

*AnD i HaVe To Go HoMe* Orbulon cried in his language.

"Pitiful excuses for excuses, all of them! I have had it with every word that has come out of your throat; you make me sick every time you breathe. You all make me sick...including the ALWAYS TARDY ASHLEY!" Wario yelled, pointing at the door, revealing Ashley entering the room.

"(Sigh). Is he still whining?" Ashley asked.

"Please, Ashley. He's mad enough already," Red noted.

"Even you should realize by now that the guy is never pleased. He never shuts up about his goals never achieved by now, and we move on as usual," She said.

"Well you know what, little miss goth-pants, if I had the patience, I would've quickly fire you. I would've fire everybody right now if I had the patience!" Wario yelled.

"Well why didn't you already?" Ashley asked, which had the other employees shush her.

"Because I said that I didn't have the patience, which comes to my surprise. Instead of taken the time and finding out a way to fire everyone here, I simply sold the company to someone else," Wario explained.

"Whew. For a moment there, I thought you would...YOU WHAT?" Mona shouted in shock. Everyone else was frozen in shock. 9-Volt was on the verge of tears. Even Ashley seemed surprised from the news.

"That's right. As of tomorrow, you bums will be working for under new management. I don't know who will be in charge since he refuse to give out his real identity, but he had enough coins to convince me to sell this company, and frankly, I don't even care. In fact, I almost feel bad for this loser for paying me to deal with you lazy morons," Wario said before chuckling.

"But wouldn't that end you up wasting all of your money without the ability to make more?" Splitz asked.

"Well not only has this guy paid me double the amount of what this company has made recently, he gave me an easy treasure hunting gig that'll give me more money than this company has ever made, with no one to share it with. I'm not sure why I have to wear this monkey suit, but he said that it's a required part of this job, and it's something I'm willing to take. So for the last time from me, dismiss," Wario ordered as everyone but Ashley exited.

"Wario, I don't think that this is a good idea at all," She said with small concern.

"Why do you care anyway? You always show up late and always threaten everyone to be turned into toads if they say something about you," Wario said.

"I don't care, but think about. You're the kind of person who would never give up something in your name, even if it's for your greedy needs."

"I'm also the guy who would kill anyone to gain money than to lose money, including this company. Anyway, I'm done talking to you, emo-girl. I have to make sure I'm ready to become richer than this company has ever made me," Wario said before leaving the room.

"(Sigh). Well, when this dump has completely gone over, at least I'll have more personal me time," She said as she started to leave, but then she paused for a moment. "And I'm not an emo," she irritatedly said before continuing.

...

The next day, most of the employees arrived early to realize that Wario left last night, leaving them more nervous than excited to see their new boss.

"Great. Thanks to Wario's greed, we have to wait for this new boss in suspense," Jimmy said.

"That idiot! Who would sell one of the biggest companies in the world to some anonymous bozo anyway?" Dribble asked in frustration.

"Whoever this guy is, I'm sure that this guy wouldn't be as great as Wario has ever been, because no one is better than Wario in anyway," 9-Volt yelled.

Before anybody can object, the door opened revealing the new boss. He is wearing a red shirt, blue overalls and brown shoes, has an abnormally big nose, has possibly the bushiest mustache ever seen, and also carries a red hat with a letter 'M' in the middle. If anybody doesn't know already, then you don't know anything anymore, because the new boss was none other than...

"M-M-Mario? Mario is our new boss?" Everyone asked in complete awe.

"That's-a right. It's-a me, Mario! Woo-hoo!" Mario said doing a pose that made 9-Volt and 18-Volt faint.

"Umm, are those two alright?" He asked in concern.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Mario. It's just that these two are your biggest fans," Penny said as she was trying to wake the Volts up.

"Well, I don't-a blame them. Many people are-a die-hard fans of-a Super Mario," He said, giving a thumbs up.

"Right. So are you the new boss of this company?" Ashley asked, entering the main room.

"That's-a right. I've-a, *ahem*, persuade Wario for me to buy this company for a really high price and a easy high paying job."

"But Wario has told us a lot of hateful things about you. No offense, buddy, err, sir, but he would never give you this company for anything you offer," Dribble noted suspiciously.

"That's-a true. That's-a why I had to buy this company anonymously and keep me a secret so he would-a have no choice but to take my offer. I apologize if this-a transition seems short notice and-a hard to adjust to."

"Sorry I'm-a late, bro!" Mario's brother called out, rushing into the main room. This one had an identical outfit of Mario, but his shirt and had are green instead of red, the emblem on his hat is an 'L', and his mustache isn't as bushy. "Oh, hello, everyone."

"Is it-a stupid to ask why you were late, Luigi?" Mario whispered irritatedly in response.

"No it's not," Luigi replied with a straight face, which made some of the employees chuckle.

"Anyway, this is-a my brother and the Co. manager, Luigi," Mario introduced.

"Great. We get two managers that turned out to be Wario's biggest enemy. They must be clever to get both of them in past Wario," Cricket said to himself.

"Not to be rude, but why do you want to be the boss of Warioware Inc?" Mona asked.

"Two big reasons. One reason is to get away from-a the Mushroom Kingdom. Every week or so, Bowser expects us to wake up at 3:30 in the morning to save the princess that the Toads couldn't defend," Mario explained.

"Another reason is that we wanted to try something people won't expect, such as-a making games ourselves, and Mario thought the failing company would be a great opportunity for us," Luigi added.

"We understand that Warioware is a company that makes-a 5 second games out of the vast variety of-a anything, right? Well, we hope to expand those games even further and make this company as big as it was at it's best," Mario continued. "For now, since this a very strange event to you guys, I suggest that you all take a day off today while we set everything up." He said as he and Luigi head into their office.

"So..." Kat said to start up a conversation. "Our new bosses are Mario Bros, huh?"

"I'm starting to dig those two," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, they seem pretty nice to us," Ana said.

"Plus, I kind of think the guy in green is pretty cute," Penny quietly said with a disapproval look from Dr. Crygor

"I just hope those two can actually help us out of this slump," Splitz hoped.

"Well, from their experience in the game world and their high popularity, our chances are pretty good," Dr. Crygor thought.

"Hmph. Well I don't trust those bozos one bit," Ashley said.

"Don't worry, Ashley," Red said. "It's like this from about everyone you meet. At one moment, you completely hate them, next thing you know, you hate them...less."

"Zip it, Red. Think about it, people. Those two showed come here in a company takeover in plumber's uniforms, first of all. Second of all, they decide to take over the company knowing that Wario works here, and they had to buy it without Wario noticing them. Plus, they might know how to hop on mushrooms and over pits, but I doubt that's not enough knowledge to 'expand' the microgames Wario envisioned. I don't know about you dolts, but if I see those two pushing the company down further, they'll receive a slow, deadly punishment that make turning into toads a reward," Ashley threatened before she left.

"To be honest, I thought Ashley would be more positive about Wario's exit since she showed nothing but hatred towards him since we first saw him," Red said before following Ashley.

"Whatever her deal is, I hope that Wario's job is better than what we have for the past three months," Mona thought.

...

(The Mushroom Kingdom)

"I've been lied to," Wario said in disappointment. "When the buyer said that the new job will have you surrounded by money, I thought he meant treasure hunter, not...(gulp)...an accountant in the Mushroom Kingdom bank. He said before falling to his knees. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE SOLD MY COMPANY!"

* * *

><p>AN: Finally the end of the chapter. I hope this story shows my improvement of writing from my past stories. Chapter 2 coming soon since it's pre-planned.


End file.
